


Paperwork

by TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP, Rare Pairings, bottom Grell, top Eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Grell sits down to finally get some late paperwork done; Eric offers to help. But how much would actually get done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: we do not own any recognizable characters. we only explore the possibilities.
> 
> Co-written with Ninluvs-SHM (DA)

Grell sighed, getting back from a long reap job that took a bit longer than he had planned. And the idea of doing the paperwork for it only made him groan...maybe he should put it off for the morning? More like add it to the pile of ever growing late paperwork... He walked into the break room to pour himself some coffee, not wanting to admit it, but he was going to actually work on that pile...the idea of William yelling at him again wasn't the most exciting thought at the moment. But what was wrong with a little break first? He plopped down on the couch in the break room and sipped his coffee

Eric had also decided to stop for a coffee break while going over a few documents, sitting in the chair which back was against a couch. He glanced up when he noticed a red coat drift by in front of him and sit on the couch behind him, making him wonder if Grell was skipping out on more paperwork again. By the sound of the red Reaper's defeated sigh, he guessed otherwise. He set down his own paperwork, slipping it into a folder he had brought with him, "...Didn't think you'd still be here after that list you took care of…" he commented, glancing back over his shoulder at him

Looking up from his coffee, Grell frowned, "If I get any further behind on my paperwork William's going to give me another pay cut for sure..."

Eric nodded and sat back again, taking a sip of his coffee before setting it back down. He turned in his seat, resting his arm along the back of it to look at Grell again, "…So why are you always procrastinating on your paperwork if you don't want Will yellin' at you?"

"Paperwork is so boring! A reaper's job is to reap souls. I don't see why we have to do paperwork too." The redhead pouted slightly, "Besides," he rested his chin on his palm, his fingers curled lightly against his cheek, "There's other things I could be doing."

"Hm, yea...I get what you mean…though if you think about it, we were one of those souls a long time ago. We just got lucky…" Eric shrugged, "I'd rather not get tucked away into some book like a leaf…"

"That may be true..." he sighed, sipping his coffee

The two-toned reaper tapped his fingers on the back of the chair in thought "...I can lend a hand with your paperwork if you want…I just had to look over these before turning them in to the boss…"

Grell blinked a few times, coffee cup halfway back down to his lap "That…would be very nice of you, Eric."

He smiled a bit and reached over for his own coffee to finish it off, "Wouldn't mind helping you out…you get enough shit from Will as it is…"

The smaller reaper set down his coffee and jumped up, quickly walking around to Eric and taking his hand, "You really are a nice guy!" he giggled excitedly.

Eric blinked at the sudden movement, chuckling a little, getting to his feet as he picked up his own folder of papers, "I'm nice when I feel like it. Well...shall we get going on it?"

Grell met Eric's gin with his own, looking up at him over his glasses, "Of course~" he walked over to his coffee cup, finishing off the last sip before putting it by the sink and leading the other reaper to his office where a pile of paperwork was waiting on his desk.

Eric followed him to his office, closing the door behind him after they both stepped in "...Not too bad...I was expecting multiple stacks of paperwork all over." he smiled a little to show he was joking before walking over to the pile, starting to go through it and see what had to be done.

"I try not to get that far behind..." the red reaper giggled, grabbing a handful of papers from the stack and a pen. He skipped over to the sofa against the far wall and reclined sideways on it, looking over the first page, frowning as he looked for where he had left off on it before taking his pen to it.

The older reaper smirked and took a good amount of paperwork along with one of the pens on the desk before he walked over to join him on the couch, "Sounds like I changed your mood…though..." he looked down at the documents, starting on the first one, "...Your giggle's kinda cute…"

"Of course you h—C-cute?" He blushed, having not expected Eric to ever say anything like that to him, ever.

Eric slowly started to hide behind the paperwork in his hands, wondering why he had blurted such a thing out.

Blinking a few times, Grell stared at him, but decided against pressing the matter, He knew Eric's temper and had been in a few fights with him. A fight would ruin his good mood, and probably put an end to his paperwork that night. He looked back down at his papers, face still warm with a blush as he filled out the paperwork in his hand.

Eric finished up the document he was working on, setting it to the side before starting on the next one, occasionally glancing up at the other Reaper that sat next to him, muttering quietly, "...I mean it."

Having been in the middle of crossing a 'T', Grell's pen slipped, sliding across the page, leaving a long line of ink, he looked up nervously, "You...shouldn't say things like that to me...I might get the wrong idea…" He laughed to try and hide the nervous shake to his voice.

"What if it's the right idea?" Eric muttered gently, still watching him from behind the documents in his hands, looking over his tinted glasses.

This time Grell dropped his pen, paying no attention to it as it bounced to the floor and rolled under the couch. He stared at the paper in front of him, wide-eyed.

Eric couldn't help but grin a little, though it was hidden behind the papers in front of him, Grell had always been the one hanging off people, whispering suggestive things and declaring his feelings, but when the tables were turned, the overzealous redhead seemed almost shy, "...I think you dropped something…"

Blushing harder, he reached down, his fingertips blindly feeling around for the pen "It-it's not nice to...to play with me like that, Eric..." the redhead muttered, still not looking at him, convinced that he was pulling his leg and as soon as he let his guard down and gave in, Eric would use the chance to punch him in the face, or whatever it is he wanted to do. He wasn't blind; he knew he annoyed people; especially the ones he liked the most. And, while he may still have a chance at finding love, he had grown used to the fact that it wouldn't be with anyone who he already knew. William, Sebastian, Eric…they weren't interested in him in the slightest.

"I'm not playing though…" the man sighed, lowering the paperwork, his light blush making it obvious he was serious, "...I mean it, and I meant every word I just said…"

Grell paused in his search for the pen and finally looked over at his companion, "...Eric..?"

The older reaper looked down at the papers as he fingered through them, pretending to be looking for something until he started on another document hurriedly "...Yea..?"

"...You...I thought...but..." too many thoughts were going through the redhead's mind for him to be able to complete a sentence, and he looked down at his lap, shifting to sit up properly.

Eric paused in his writing before glancing up at him again, not sure how to respond himself.

"...You don't... hate me?" Grell whispered finally.

The blond shook his head before sighing again, "...I'm one of those gits that do stupid shit when I don't know how to admit it otherwise..."

"I...never thought of you... as a git..." Grell admitted softly, "I just thought...you hated me and wanted me to leave you alone..." he fell silent, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"No…" he set the papers aside and slid closer, reaching out to rest his hand against the other's cheek, "...I was being stupid."

Grell leaned into his touch slightly before lifting his gaze to meet Eric's.

The reaper smiled, running his thumb over Grell's cheek before slowly leaning closer, pausing as he hovered over the other's lips before pressing his own against them gently.

The redhead relaxed into the kiss, surprised at how gentle it was, slowly raising a hand to Eric's shoulder and shifting so that he was closer, the stack of papers that rested in his lap sliding off and onto the floor.

Eric tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss before slowly breaking it, whispering against his lips "...I never hated you…I'm sorry I made you think I did.."

"I...Never hated you either..." Grell whispered back "And…I lied...every time I told you, you were an unattractive man..."

He smiled and kissed him lightly again, "...I always thought you were the best dressed lady here…"

The redhead felt his face grow hotter, "Eric...I..." he leaned in closer, reconnecting the kiss, sliding both arms up around his neck.

Eric leaned closer into him as he held the kiss, resting his other hand on the side of his neck.

"Mmmm~" Grell moaned into the kiss, pulling his legs up into the couch under him.

Smiling a little against his lips and lowering his hand slowly down from his neck to slide it over his back, Eric deepened the kiss more as he slipped his tongue out slightly to run it along Grell's lower lip, causing Grell to slowly part his lips, his own tongue greeting Eric's in a dance. Eric groaned softly into the kiss as he ran his tongue slowly along the other's circling it and playing with it gently.

Grell shifted his weight so that his lips pressed against the others a bit more roughly, his hands sliding down his chest and around to his back under his jacket, tugging at it.

Getting the hint, Eric rolled his shoulders back to ease off his jacket, letting it fall off, onto the couch behind him, his hand slowly lowering down the redhead's side until it rested on his hip, feeling him shiver.

The older reaper shifted his hand up to undo the buttons on the younger's vest, his shirt following afterwards until the other's torso was better exposed to him, brushing his fingers lightly along the smooth, paled skin between them. He slowly moved himself a bit closer, wanting to feel more of Grell's skin.

Grell's own fingers fumbled with pinching the buttons of Eric's shirt open while he slid the tie from his collar, holding it in the air a moment before letting it fall to the floor so he could run his fingers through Eric's hair.

Eric groaned against his lips, sliding his hand around beneath his shirt run it along his lower back, tracing the waistline of his pants, his other hand beginning to wander lower from his hip to play with the distorted zipper, rubbing slowly.

The redhead's body shivered again, a small gasp escaping from between their lips. He trailed his fingers down Eric's chest and over the bulge in his pants, teasing it through the fabric.

A shiver run up through the older's spine, making him groan as he began to rub him harder through his zipper before pressing open the button on his pants, slowly inching his fingers down behind the fabric until his fingers brushed lightly along his cramped length. He slowly drew away from his lips, looking at him through half-lidded eyes before tilting his head and leaning down to begin kissing his way down his neck

"Mmmmm~ Eric~" His hushed voice was thick with passion, his fingers pressing against the zipper of Eric's pants.

Eric pressed himself against his fingers slightly, groaning as he continued to leave small marks along the base of his neck, slowly making his way up until he tugged playfully on his ear. He worked the other's zipper open gradually with his thumb as his hand slid down more to stroke him, slipping him out before beginning to massage his tip.

The redhead's body tensed up before growing weak, shivering as he let out a long loud moan when his ear was tugged "Er-Eric...you…please… _more_...Nnnnyaha!" Shakily he tried to yank the button of the other's pant open, his other hand wandering over Eric's torso.

Another shiver ran through him, shaking a soft moan from him which he muffled against the smaller male's neck "...mmmh..." he wrapped his arm around his waist to pull him closer while leaning against him, slowly moving him back down onto the couch as he tugged at his ear again, figuring it to be his weak spot.

Grell moaned again, tilting his head so that the other could have better access to his ear. His fingers finally worked open the button on Eric's pants and slid the zipper down, his fingers stroking the stiffened member lightly.

Eric continued to rub his fingers around his tip before starting to stroke him slowly, panting lightly as he whispered breathlessly against his ear, "So good...mmm...so beautiful..." he slipped his tongue along the edge of his ear slowly, lowering himself closer to rub his length along the other's tantalizingly slow, causing him to jerk slightly in slight bucking motion.

Grell shivered again, moaning between his words, "Yours…all yours..."

His panting quickened slightly as he rubbed himself against the other again, resisting from moving too frantically. He tugged at his ear again before leaning back down to capture his lips, using his free hand to tug down Grell's pants, teasing his entrance shakily before pushing a couple of his fingers into him, pushing and circling them inside him.

"Nnnnnhg~" Grell flung his arms around the other, holding him tight with shaking arms "Aha!"

Smirking, Eric started to rock against him with the same motion as his fingers, working them harder inside Grell and spreading them slightly.

"Hnnnnn~ Eric...more…harder..." he squeezed his legs around Eric's middle, burying his face into his shoulder.

The older reaper smirked and pushed his fingers in deeper and harder, holding them both tightly together as he bucked against him again, drawing a strangled groan from himself until he forced himself to draw his fingers back out of him, feeling them both beginning to throb from beneath his fingers. He ran his hand up the inside of his thigh while relaxing his hold around both of them, lowering himself to press needfully against his worked entrance, slowly pushing himself inside, groaning between hushed whispers "Nnngh...so tight...wonderfully tight..."

Grell gasped out into the other's shoulder, tensing slightly, "Eric...So big...Ehhha!" Starting to breath a bit harder he lifted his head, staring into The other Reaper's eyes before closing his and kissing him, ignoring the clink of their glasses.

Eric pushed himself in as much as he could fit in the other, pressing roughly against his spot inside him before starting to thrust hard into him, gradually inching himself deeper until he was thrusting back in to the hilt, soft moans escaping between their lips each time Grell's tight body stroked him entirely. He reached up to shakily remove his own glasses, tossing them lightly onto the table beside the couch before burying his fingers into the other's crimson hair, roughening the kiss that was held between them.

Giving a pleasant whimper against Eric's lips, Grell broke the kiss to gasp for air, his breath coming out as pants in time with the other's movements "Eric...Abuse me more...please…" he began to beg, looking up at him through hooded eyes, cheeks flushed, and his lower lip trembling slightly.

Looking down at the lightly blurred vision of Grell in front of him, a surge of heat ran through Eric as he began to roughen his movements inside him, gripping and tugging on his hair to force his head back, leaning down to bite and suck hard along the base of his throat and neck, grunting with each hard stroke around his throbbing arousal and feeling him tighten a little more around him.

"Aha!" The redhead cried out loudly before the angle his neck was at made his voice get stuck in his throat, only letting breathy gasps escape his lips, tears forming in his eyes. But he arched his back, pushing himself harder against the other, lifting one leg up to hook over Eric's shoulder.

Eric tilted his head to continue his biting, trailing his teeth along his leg and to his ankle, reaching up to run his hand along his thigh as it rested against his shoulder, giving him a chance to thrust himself in harder as a different angle, making him shiver in pleasure.

The younger reaper choked out a gasp, shivers rippling through his body, causing him to tense up, his toes curling as Eric bit along his ankle in a strangely erotic way.

Groaning, Eric nipped hard at his ankle again, running his hand down his entire leg, cupping the other's sac tight in his palm and rubbing him, his head starting to tilt back slightly as he lost himself to bliss.

Grell gasped out once more, clenching his inner muscles around the other's member. He tried to say the other's name but it only game out as an erotic moan. He moved one of his hands up to his face, biting down on his knuckle lightly, and the tears that had formed finally freeing themselves to run down his temples.

Eric had started to open his eyes, but they only rolled back when the other clenched around him more, causing him to buck frantically into him, his groans slowly slipping into moans as he felt himself reaching his limit, throbbing painfully as he moved, finally just pushing himself hard and deep inside Grell's cavern; his body tensed and shivered, a louder moan slipping as he climaxed and spilled into him, his grip on the other tightening until the pleasurable wave passed.

Grell moaned, opening his mouth to try to tell the other that he was about to climax when the reaper bucked into him harder, turning his words into an airy gasp that caught in his throat and turned into a shaky moan as the pressure became too great and he spilled out.

Eric slowly relaxed, letting out a quiet sigh as he rested against the other's ankle that was still at his shoulder before slowly pulling himself out with a groan. He shifted himself to wrap his arms around his middle, resting his head down against his shoulder while opening his eyes slightly to look up at him, giving him a weak half grin.

Still breathing a little heavily, the red reaper relaxed into the sofa, blushing. He wrapped his arm around the other, giving him a soft smile before closing his eyes for a moment, enjoying the calm pleasure lingering between them.

Eric lowered his head down to nuzzle against his neck as he also closed his eyes, "...So much for paperwork..."

"Mmmmmmm...Let Will yell... I don't care anymore..." Grell mumbled tiredly.

Eric chuckled with a soft smile, holding the redhead close to his chest.

* * *

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, we hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
